Play to Your Strengths
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Before the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Moody told Harry to 'play to your strengths' and Harry took those words to heart. Of course the Wizard World was less than pleased with the new Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I make any money from this fic

 **Bad Author Notes:** I'm reposting this story after making some changes slight changes to it

* * *

"Dragons," Harry sighed as he stroked Hedwig's feathers. "I can't believe they expect us to go up against dragons. Professor Moody said 'play to your strengths.' I guess he expects me to summon my broom and defeat a **dragon** with it." Harry snorted. "I'm beginning to think all of our DADA professors are a bit barmy."

Hedwig replied to her human with a kruff-guh-guh-guk.

"I know I should play to my strengths but I don't know as much as the others do about magic. And I'm willing to bet that Krum is better than me on a broom, so I don't know what strengths you're talking about," Harry replied.

Hedwig stared at Harry as he suddenly straightened out of his depressed slump and said "I've got it!" Grabbing a sheet of parchment, Harry quickly wrote down a list of things he needed to do. "But how am I going to get that?"

Hedwig let out a soft hooo-uh, hoo-uh, wuh-wuh-wuh.

Harry looked at his familiar in surprise. "You really think he'll do that for me?"

Hedwig bobbed her head in reply.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "Dobby, could you come here, please?"

With a soft pop the house elf known as Dobby appeared before Harry. "Harry Potter, sir, needs Dobby's help?"

"Yes, Dobby," Harry quickly wrote down some things on a clean sheet of parchment. "I need to know if you can get these items for me." Harry handed the parchment to Dobby.

"Dobby can get these things, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has to be a careful house elf so Dobby does not get caught," Dobby replied after looking the list over.

Harry grimaced at the thought of Dobby getting caught. "How long will it take for you to get the items?"

"Dobby should have everything Harry Potter, sir, needs by tomorrow morning," Dobby told him.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you Dobby. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Harry Potter, sir, appreciate Dobby," Dobby said with awe in his voice before launching himself at Harry and hugging him. "Harry Potter, sir is the greatest wizard ever!" And with that Dobby popped away to fulfill Harry's request.

Harry stared at the spot that Dobby had been a moment before. "Do you think that he'll be able to get everything in time?"

A kruff-guh-guh-guk was Hedwig's reply.

Harry snorted as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're right. Never should have doubted Dobby for a moment." Harry looked over at the snowy owl. "And do you think I can really pull this off?"

Hedwig just stared at Harry.

* * *

"And here comes Mr. Potter," Bagman announced as Harry walked into the arena with the Horntail dragon. A very agitated Horntail dragon who was trying to guard her eggs from the noisy witches and wizards in the bleachers.

Harry looked at the crowd for a moment before dismissing them from his mind. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his want and shouted, "Accio Harry Potter's book bag."

The crowd was making even more noise now as they waited to see what Harry's plan was and how his book bag fit into it.

Harry licked his lips nervously as he waited for his book bag to appear. He sighed in relief as he spied it flying towards him. Catching it in mid-air, Harry threw the strap over his neck and shoulder.

Harry looked around the arena once again as he raised his wand and said something in Latin.

"Harry Potter has just used a dome spell," Bagman announced after a moment, having asked one of the professors about the spell Harry just used.

Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out a black item that he put on his head, covering his face completely.

In the bleachers the Muggle-born and those familiar with the world outside the Wizarding community, found themselves explaining to others what the gas mask Harry was wearing was and did.

While those who lived in isolation were being educated about the rest of the world, Harry was removing canisters from his book bag, and after pulling the pins he tossed them in the general direction of the dragon. Even before they landed they started to admit a billowing grey smoke.

By the time Harry had thrown out the seventh canister those in the stands were having a hard time seeing what was going on. They could make out the general shape of the dragon but nothing else.

The general mood of the crowd ranged from one of excitement to that of suspense. The question running through everyone's mind was: what was Potter doing?

Nearly ten minutes after Harry had erected the dome over the field, it popped and a gust of wind blew the smoke high into the air over the heads of the crowd.

On the field of battle stood Harry Potter, with the gas mask still covering his face and the golden egg in his hand. At the other end of the field the dragon lay on the ground, sleeping peacefully, having curled her body around her eggs.

As he walked out of the arena, Harry pulled his masked off.

* * *

"Dragons!" Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled Harry inside the tent so she could examine him. "What are they thinking bring dragons to the school? It was bad enough when the Ministry inflicted Dementors on the school last year. I can't image when they're sending next year." She waved her wand over his body. "It doesn't appear that the gas caused you any harm but you were very lucky, Mr. Potter. I remember some stories my grandfather told me of what Muggle gas can do. Blindness. Horrible blisters. Even death. Nasty stuff that gas is."

Madam Pomfrey tucked away her wand and with one final look over of Harry, she said, "Well since there isn't anything wrong with you then you can go and get your score." And with that she bustled out of the tent. And could be heard asking "How does it feel now, Diggory?" from the next tent over.

Since there was no reason to remain in the tent Harry wandered out of the tent only to be met by Hermione and Ron.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply since he was more focused on Ron who's face was almost the same color as his hair, so he was rather surprised when Hermione said, "I can't believe you cheated!"

"What?" Harry sputtered as his head snapped back so he could look at Hermione.

"You heard me. You cheated," Hermione announced in a strict tone of voice, her hands placed on her hips.

"How did I cheat? I got the egg like everyone wanted," Harry demanded.

"You used a gas mask and knock out gas both of which are Muggle items," Hermione said as if she was speaking to a dimwitted child as Ron violently nodded his head in agreement. "This is the Tri _wizard_ Tournament, you supposed are to use _magic_ to win these contests, not Muggle items!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "The rules don't say that," he growled. "This stupid tournament is to test our courage, intelligence, resourcefulness and magical abilities. None of the rules say I could not use items that came from the Muggle world. Because I did, it proves that I'm intelligent enough to think beyond the limits of the wizard world and resourceful enough to get what I needed."

"Harry. Harry. Harry," Hermione shook her head sadly. "You need to realize the wizard community is very isolated and is not really open to new ideas especially ideas that come from someone outside of their community. It is better if you learn to segregate the two."

"You mean keep Muggle items out of the wizard community and don't do magic in the Muggle world," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione nodded her head. "Now I'm sure if you apologize and accept a zero for your score that the people will forgive you for your mistake."

"So you're saying I need to live two separate lives, a magical one and a Muggle one and the two should never mix," Harry said. "That I should ignore the fact that Muggles can do and make some things better than any witch or wizard could. That I should view them as some slow minded cousin with their quant toys."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply only to shut it. Open. Close.

"What she means, Potter, is that you cheated when you entered the tournament like you cheated to win the first task," Ron snapped when Hermione refused to reply. "This is a wizard tournament, **not** a Muggle one!"

Harry looked back over at Hermione. "Is that what you mean, Hermione? Do you think I cheated too?"

Hermione looked at Harry then at those who gathered around to listen in to the conversation before she slowly nodded her head. "This is a magical tournament and therefore you should only use magic to win."

"So I should pretend to be something that I'm not. I should pretend not to be Harry Potter, half-blood raised in the Muggle world," Harry said. "Tell me Hermione do you pretend that you don't have two Muggle parents who are dentists, who love you very much? Do you do that in order to fit in among people who would look down on them because they're Muggles?"

Harry walked away from his former friends, after delivering that parting shot.

When the scores were finally announced Krum was in first place, Diggory was in second place, Fleur in third while Harry ended up dead last. Most of the points that Harry did receive came from Madame Maxime, who was later heard saying that she gave Potter the high score for his ability to think outside the limitations of the Wizard world; a skill that aided the Resistance with the battle with the Nazis and Grindelwald's forces.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first task Harry's life was very definitely no longer a picnic. Instead of just dealing with those who believed that Harry cheated to enter the Triwizard Tournament, he now had to deal with those who believed he cheated because he used Muggle items to defeat the dragon.

Hogwarts was split into two camps. The pro-magic camp, those who thought that the use of Muggle things was cheating, was made up of Pure-bloods and those who were raised in the magical community. It surprisingly also included a good number of Muggle born. Miss Granger was also counted in this group. She could often be heard telling the younger Muggle born that if they wished to remain in the wizard world that they needed to learn to separate the two worlds. They should become the best witch or wizard possible while learning everything they could about their new world.

The other camp, the pro-Muggle camp was much less vocal about their support of Harry. Not because they lacked the numbers but because the other students and teachers would turn a blind eye to them when a pro-magic person decided to help them correct their beliefs. It was easier to keep their heads down and mouths shut than to speak out in support.

Fortunately for Harry very few who were in the pro-magic camp were willing to back up their opinion with spells and hexes. They spent most of their time making snide comments toward him and wearing buttons that declared Harry a cheater. So it was no surprise to most that in order to get away from them Harry spent most of his time either in the owlery or in the Library under the watchful eye of Madame Pince.

It was during transfiguration class that Harry's life turned even worse when Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball.

"On the 26th, we will be holding a ball, a Yule Ball, which has long been a tradition with the Triwizard Tournament. It is time for all of us, teachers and students to be able to mingle with our guests; a chance to meet people we would not normally meet in our day to day lives." McGonagall explained as she looked out at her class. "Now, while the ball is only open to those fourth year or above, you are allowed to invite a younger student as your date. In addition, all students who attend the ball must be dressed in Dress robes at all times. Now the ball will be held in the Great Hall and will begin at eight o'clock and end at the stroke of midnight."

Professor McGonagall looked around the room, eyeing certain students. "Now with all that in mind, I want to stress one important thing. While the Yule Ball is a chance to for us to relax and have some fun, you should also keep in mind, that I will be most displeased if I learn that a student from my House behaved in a manner that embarrasses the school in any way."

A number of students turned to look at Harry at McGonagall's comment.

As the end of class bell rang and the students started to gather their bags and escape the classroom, Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter… stay behind."

As the last student fled the room, Harry walked up to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she looked at Harry, her lips pressed together in a disapproving way.

"Potter," McGonagall said as she looked down upon the child of her two favorite students, "the champions and their partners…"

"Partners? What partners," Harry said in confusion

"For the ball, Potter," McGonagall said coldly. "You do realize that the ball is a dance and therefore you must have someone to dance with."

"But… but I don't know how to dance," Harry said quickly. "Beside I doubt anyone would be will to be my partner."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, you will have a date for that night," McGonagall stated firmly. "I expect you to do your part as a representative of the school. Am I clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, professor," Harry replied dejectedly.

* * *

It was a little over a week later that Harry sat down heavily on a chair in the owlery. "I give up!" he proclaimed. "I can't find a date for the ball."

Hedwig flew down and landed on an owl stand next to the writing table and the chair Harry was currently in.

"kruff-guh-guh-guk," Hedwig said as she bobbed her head.

"I have asked," Harry sighed. "I've even posted notices that I was looking for someone to take the ball and the answer is always no. Sorry, I already got a date. I'm doing my hair that night. I don't date cheaters." Harry snorted. "And anyone who **might** go with me is scared of someone else."

"hooo-uh, hoo-uh, wuh-wuh-wuh"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Hedwig I even posted notice near the Slytherin house. I've tried everything." Harry chuckled sadly. "The blond in Ravenclaw, Luna I think her name is. She said she would go with me but couldn't because the snorkack told her she can't go with me. She said that I had to go alone in order to achieve my goal. I have no clue what goal was she talking about!"

After ruffling her feathers, Hedwig says "Hoo-hoo. kruff-guh-guh-guk."

Harry snorted then started to chuckle. "I can just imagine it," he exclaimed happily. "This is my date for the evening, Professor. Well I don't really know her name; you see I asked Sirius to find me a date, so he sent me a Muggle lady of the night. Said she could be my date and make a man of me."

Hedwig bobbled her head quickly as if she as chuckling too. "hooo-uh, hoo-uh, wuh-wuh-wuh"

"Eww. Eww. Eww," Harry exclaimed as he shook his head violently. "I couldn't imagine dancing with Sirius even if he's uses polyjuice. That's just… eww!"

"Hoo-hoo. kruff-guh-guh-guk." Hedwig said cocking her head to the side.

Harry once again shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, girl but I think it would best if my date was human. That way they can't claim I'm doing something bad with you or claiming I don't approve of human females like they're saying I'm anti-magic or anti-tradition. I guess I'll just I have to go to the ball dateless"

Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. She gently nipped his ear before saying "Hoo-hoo."

Harry slumped in his seat. "Not much is going on," he replied. "I'm still trying to figure out the clue for the next task. I can't figure out what the horrible screechy wailing is meant to be. Draco has to have someone helping him with the buttons since he recently came out with a new saying 'Potter the new word for cheater'"

Hedwig cooed in reply as she groomed Harry's hair.

"With how everyone is treating me, I don't know if I want to return next year," Harry admitted. "But I don't want to stay with the Dursley's either. Of course I doubt I would be given a choice since I'm an underage wizard."

"kruff-guh-guh-guk."

Harry turned his head so he could look at Hedwig in surprise. "That can't be right. It can't. I mean they would tell me won't they."

"Hoo-hoo."

Harry sat there in surprise before he slowly said. "Hedwig? Do you think you could take a letter for me?"

* * *

"Put it back, Ron!" Harry could hear Neville saying as he climbed up the stairs to the fourth year boys' dorm.

"And what are you going to do about, Longbottom?" Seamus' voice could be heard saying. "It's not like the cheater deserves robes like that! Let Ron have them."

"Ronald Weasley, the thief," Neville replied. "Has a nice ring to, doesn't it."

Harry leaned against the wall next to the door to the dorm, waiting to hear Ron's reply.

"I'm not a thief," Ron exclaimed.

"And yet you're taking Harry's dress robes," Neville countered.

"He doesn't need them! He doesn't even have a date!" Ron shouted. "No one wanted to go out with a cheater."

"He still has to go to the ball; he's one of the champions," Neville stated. "Of course you can take Harry's robes and try to wear them but I'm pretty sure they'll be too small for you."

"Enlargement charm," Seamus chimed in. "He can use it to so it fit."

"Right. And do you know how to do it? How about you Ron? Can you do that spell?" Neville asked.

"Hermione can. Or any of the older students could," Ron replied snidely.

"Alright. Then you go right out there and ask them to do it for you. Of course then they might ask you why your mum bought you robes that are much too small for you. How you going to explain that? I'm sure that your brothers would realize that those aren't the robes your mum bought you," Neville said calmly. "Of course McGonagall will find out eventually. She'll figure it out when Harry tells her his robes are missing or he appears in his normal robes."

"Fine!" Ron could be heard exclaiming. "I hope he chokes on them."

Harry shook his head sadly as he waited a few minutes for things to calm down before entering the room.

When Harry entered the room, Neville was at his own trunk pulling out his dress robes while Harry's robes lay on his bed. He gave Neville a small nod of thanks when the other boy glanced over at him.

"So cheater, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked in a snide tone of voice and Seamus and Dean chuckled.

"So Ron, I heard that Hermione turned down your gracious invitation. Heard she found someone better than you to go with," Harry replied as he cast a charm to remove the wrinkles from his dress robes.

"Well… well that because someone got to her first, that's all. She didn't realize I was going to ask her so she went for the first person to ask her," Ron explained away Hermione's actions. "She's too honorable to dump him for me."

"If you say so," Harry replied as he grabbed his shower items and headed to the showers.

* * *

The students gathered in the entrance hall near the doors to the Great Hall waiting to the appointed hour in which the ball would begin.

Harry barely paid anyone notice as he waited off to the side for the night to begin.

"Champions over here, please," McGonagall called out from where she was standing off to one side of the doors. She quickly explained that the Champions and their dates were to remain to the side of the door while everyone else went inside. Once the other students were seated they were to enter the Great Hall in procession. She never noticed that Harry was lacking a date.

It was as the last of the students found their seats that Professor McGonagall realized that Harry was missing a date.

"Where is your date, Mr. Potter," she demanded.

"I don't have one," Harry answered in a bored tone. "It turns out that all the girls were busy this night and couldn't break their engagements. Something about getting their hair done, having manicures and root canals."

"You shouldn't have waited till the last second," McGonagall snapped before telling the Champions and their dates to remain here before she hurried into the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's side. They spoke in hushed voice for a moment before McGonagall hurried back.

"Line up with your dates. Mr. Potter take the last position, please. Follow me," McGonagall directed before entering the Great Hall and heading for a large round table at the far side of the hall, where the judges were sitting.

Harry held his head high as he passed his fellow Hogwarts students, ignoring the snickering that followed him about not having a date.

The Champions and their dates took their positions at the table and normal dinner conversation soon commenced. Krum spoke about the castle his school was housed in. Percy Weasley spoke of his promotion and how he was here representing Mr. Crouch, who was feeling ill. Delacour keep insisting that Beauxbatons was better in every way than Hogwarts.

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore vanished the tables to the side of the hall and conjured a raised platform. He then climbed up on the platform, facing the crowd.

"Due to an unfortunate circumances Mr. Potter's date was able to attend," Dumbledore said.

"What happened, Potter? Did the Knockturn Alley whore get a better offer," someone shouted out.

Dumbledore looked in the direction of the voice with a disappointed looking. "As I was saying, Mr. Potter's date could not make it. Unfortunate the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament dictates that the dance must be started with the Champions and their dates," Dumbledore said. "Therefore I am asking if one of you lovely ladies would volunteer to start the dance with Mr. Potter."

The reactions among the ladies varied; some looked to their dates for guidance, others giggled or made snide comments to each another about how every girl turned him now and how he had to rely on the Headmaster for a date, while yet others looked smug at how their hero had fallen.

Finally Daphne Greengrass stepped forward. "Since the only way for the ball to begin is for someone to volunteer to dance with Potter, I might as well do it," she said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said happily as he waved the Weird Sisters up onto the stage.

Harry walked over to Greengrass and with a courtly bow, said, "May I have this dance, Miss Greengrass."

Daphne brushed past him as she made her way to the dance floor. "Understand this, Potter; I'm only doing this so the ball can begin."

"I understand completely," Harry said flatly unwilling to betray how he felt.

The Weird Sisters began to play a slow, mournful song as the Champions lead their dates to the floor and began to dance.

Not even a quarter of the way through the song; Greengrass dropped Harry's hand and stepped away from him. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry's nostrils flared as he realized what happened. Taking a breath he said, "It was my pleasure, Miss Greengrass," he said with a bow. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the ball." And with that Harry walked off the dance floor and out of the Great Hall. His head held high the whole time.

The next day the Daily Prophet printed their version of the event including a photo of Potter walking out of the ball leaving his _date_ behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The months leading up to the Second Task were fairly uneventful for Harry as most of the students decided to pretend that he did not exist. A few would actually leave the room if he entered it, unless they had to be there for classes.

The only notable event was when Diggory approached Harry but before he could say anything Cho Chang and her friends dragged him away.

So it was on the day of the Second Task that Harry made his way down to the lake, the secret of the golden egg unsolved.

The students were being to fill in the seats along the shore of the lake while the judges sat at a gold-draped table at the water's edge.

Harry nodded a greeting to Diggory and Krum who had already arrived for the task.

"Did you get my message?" Diggory asked Harry softly.

"Message?" Harry replied

"About the egg. I gave it to 6th yr. Gryffindor boy. Brown hair. Glasses," Cedric said. "He promised he would give it to you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably get it tonight or tomorrow then."

"Now that we're all here, we can begin," Bagman said from his seats. "Now does everyone know what they're to do?"

Harry shook his head while the other Champions nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't figure out the egg, huh?" Bagman said in surprise. "Well it's quiet simple. Something or in this case someone that is precious to you has been taken and put at the bottom of the lake."

"Someone?" Harry gasped.

"Oh they're quite alright. They're enspelled to be safe until rescued," Bagman explained

"And who are they?" Cedric growled.

"Yes, who," Fleur demanded.

"Well in your case, Miss Delacour, I believe it was your sister. Mr. Diggory it was that lovely lady you attended the Yule Ball with. Mr. Krum, your precious person is named Granger. And Mr. Potter, it is your best friend Mr. Weasley," Bagman explained.

Harry snorted. "Ex-best friend," he said softly.

Bagman either didn't hear Harry or he heard it and ignored it as seem to be the nature of magical people when presented with facts that disagreed with what they believe is true.

"Now let's get this task started," Bagman said as he pointed his wand to this throat and said "Sonorus." The spell acted like a Muggle megaphone and amplified Bagman's voice. "Welcome one and all to the second task of the Triwizard tournament. Our champions had someone precious to them stolen and hidden away from them. Now at the sound of my whistle, they will have only one hour exactly to rescue them. So on the count of three… One… Two… Three!"

Bagman blew the whistle. The other Champions started to do what they had to rescue their loved ones while Harry stood there, staring out across the lake.

As the other Champions disappeared under the water, all eyes turned to Harry.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke from his seat among the judges. "Don't you think you better go?"

"Go where?" Harry asked innocently.

"To try to complete the second task; to rescue your friend," Dumbledore replied.

Harry looked out at the lake then at Dumbledore. "Do you know how cold that water is? It's winter! It has to be freezing and you want me to go swimming in it! I don't even know how to swim!"

"You still need to compete, Mr. Potter," Bagman said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Are you trying to kill me? You're probably hoping I'll die from hypothermia."

"Hypothermia?" Bagman echoed in confusion.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "You're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

"Your magic will protect you from the cold water, Harry," Dumbledore said in a reassuring tone. "But you really need to hurry up. The other Champions have a fairly good head start by now."

"Fine but if anyone complains about my effort they can… well they can go jump in the lake," Harry snapped before turning back to the lake and raising his wand. "Accio Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if Harry's magic could summon the youngest Weasley boy.

Harry shrugged his shoulders after a moment before turning back to the judges. "I tried. I'm going back inside now since its cold out here. Have fun rescuing him."

"That's it! That's all you're going to try!" someone shouted from the crowd of on-lookers.

Harry turned to look at the crowd. "Well it's not like they teach 4th years anything about self-transfiguration. Of course, if I had some Muggle scuba gear I could go down there but the use of Muggle items is frowned upon even through there are no rules against it. And besides that, it's not like Weasley is a friend. And to top it off, I was not the one to enspell and put him and the others at the bottom of the water. Have fun watching the lake for the next hour."

And with that Harry walked off towards the castle, leaving a stunned crowd behind him.

The next day Harry received a howler from Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

It was a little over a week after the Second Task that Harry received an owl post.

'Meet me at the fence stair outside of Hogsmeads at two on Saturday. Bring food.'

Harry sighed wearily as he stuffed the message into his pocket.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Neville asked from across the table. He was one of the few students who were willing to talk to him.

"Everything is fine, Neville," Harry replied as he stabbed at his food with his fork.

Neville eyed Harry wearily. "If you say so."

The two boys sat in silence, eating their breakfast before Harry says, "Hey Neville?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Why do you talk to me?" Harry asked. "I can't imagine that the other students are too happy about it, about you talking to a cheater."

Neville snorted. "You're not a cheater; Harry and anyone who says you are is an idiot. I saw your face when your name came out of the cup. You were shocked as everyone else. And I had Gran send me the rule book on the tournament and you're right there is no rule against using Muggle items in a task. Besides that Pure-bloods and Half-bloods know its best not to mess with me. Most of the Muggle-born were quick to notice and follow their lead."

Harry looked at Neville in confusion. "I guess I'm missing something."

"Who am I, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry's confusion was evident in his voice.

Neville nodded his head. "I'm Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Heir to the Longbottom name which means that while Malfoy has power through money and occasional blackmail, I'll have more power than he will when I come of age."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The Longbottom family is an old family, Harry, even older than yours," Neville said. "My Gran says a Longbottom has been behind every leader's rise to power and behind their fall. If my mum and dad hadn't been… hadn't been hurt then Fudge would never have come to power nor would Malfoy have been able influence the Ministry like he does."

"So they're scared of you getting revenge when you're the Head of your family?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "They're more afraid of what their family will say if they do something."

"But Hermione. Draco? And Snape?" Harry sputtered.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "You mean the full body-bind? She's a Muggle-born and beside she did it for the right reason. As for Snape… well he makes me nervous," he admitted. "Besides as long as Dumbledore is on his side, no one can touch him. Draco is a prat."

Harry looked at Neville for a long moment before asking, "So did the Sorting Hat want to put you in Slytherin too?"

* * *

The next day, Harry walked down the meandering lane that led to the countryside surround Hogsmeade. The lane soon tapered down to a footpath that led to a set of stairs placed so that people could easily climb over the stone fence that the local farmer had built to keep his livestock on his land.

On the top most step was a huge black dog, with a newspaper in its month.

Reaching the stairs, Harry said, "Hello, Sirius."

The dog sniffed at Harry and the bag of food Harry had brought along. Then with a wag of his tail the dog jumped off the stairs to the other side of the fence and started towards the mountains. After a few yards, the dog stopped and looked back at Harry to see if he was following.

Harry climbed the stairs over the fence and quickly caught up with the dog.

It was a little over a half hour later when they reached a narrow fissure in the rocky outcropping. The dog easily slipped inside and with a wary sigh so did Harry.

Inside the fissure widened into a cave that was dimly lit by what appeared to be magical lights. Near the back wall of the cave were a couple blankets that undoubtly served as a bed and the remains of a fire. But what surprised Harry was what else was in the cave. At the far end of the cave was a hippogriff, Buckbeak; the one who had carried Sirius off to freedom last year.

Harry looked back at the dog but instead found his godfather Sirius in its place.

"Food!" Sirius licked his lips.

Harry handed over the bag of food. Sirius tore it open and practically threw himself on the food.

"Thanks," Sirius said between mouthfuls. "I've been living on what I can catch, rats mostly, occasionally a rabbit. Don't want to tempt fate by stealing too often from Hogsmeade. People might notice and then try to catch me so they can deal with the problem."

Harry nodded his head before wandering over to Buckbeak, allowing Sirius some time to eat his fill. When Sirius was done and had wrapped the leftovers up, placing them near his bedroll.

"I thought you were someplace safe, someplace far from here," Harry said from where he was petting Buckbeak.

"I was but I couldn't stay there if I ever want to win my freedom," Sirius answered. "Besides you're here. And I promised James that I would take care of you and I can't do that while I'm hiding away from everyone."

"I can take care of myself," Harry replied without a thought.

"But you shouldn't have to," Sirius replied as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry looked away as he took a deep breath to steady himself. "So what do you think of the tournament?"

Sirius studied Harry for a moment before saying, "Well I wish you weren't in it but aside from that I think you're doing pretty well."

"Really," Harry said in surprise.

"Of course," Sirius answered. "You beat a dragon without hurting it or yourself! They're just pissed that they didn't think of it."

"And the second task?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed as he sat down next to Buckbeak. "Dumbledore wrote me about how you're doing in the tournament and how upset he was about you using Muggle items and not trying to rescue Ron. He wanted me to talk some sense into you," he explained. "Well I say screw him!"

Harry's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at his godfather in shock.

"Harry, I have a motorcycle that flies and do you know why," Sirius said. When Harry shook his head no, Sirius continued on. "Because flying down the road, inches above the road and certain death is a hell of lot more fun that flying on a broom. Now don't get me wrong, flying on a broom is great but it's nothing to a riding a bike. But the wizard world won't accept things like that because it's not the wizard way. Of course the wizard way means nothing ever changes. I was just starting my first year at Hogwarts when the wizard radio became acceptable. And don't get me started on music. You won't believe the scandal when someone figured out a way to listen to Muggle rock and roll in Hogwarts. My parents were **so** disappointed in me."

"So we're alright?" Harry asked tentively.

Sirius nodded his head. "Just get out of this alive and we're good."

Harry smile, the first honest smile he'd had since this all began. "Good because I have a plan…"


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the third and last task had finally arrived and the atmosphere was more circus-like than the previous two tasks as people from all over arrived to see the last task. Merchants with portable shops hawked their wares as they wandered around selling items bearing the likeness of the Champions.

As the minutes ticked down to the start of the third task people started to head for their seats in the stands of the quidditch field. On the ground Hagrid, Professor Moody, McGonagall and Flitwick walked over to where the Champions and Bagman stood.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," McGonagall said. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said happily before pointing his wand at his throat and saying the spell that would magnify his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with 85 points is Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts."

The crowd cheered and applauded for the current leader.

"In second place, with 80 points is Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!"

There was more applause and cheering.

"In third place is Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy with 76 points."

Once again the crowd cheered and applauded for the Champions.

"And is last place," Bagman's voice changed from the happy, excited voice he used to announce the other Champions to that of voice a parent would use when a child was misbehaving and proving to be a disappointment, "is Harry Potter."

The reaction to Harry's name would be something Dean would be very familiar if he ever had to attend a game between Manchester United and Chelsea on the field. A few mothers in the stands were forced to scourgify charms on the mouths of their fellow audience members when they thought that the language they used was too much for the young ears in the audience.

The other Champions had the decency to look embarrassed for Harry, to which Harry shrugged his shoulder as if to say that none of that mattered.

"So… on my whistle, Cedric!" Bagman said. "Three… two… one!"

Bagman blew the whistle and Cedric ran into the maze. A few minutes later he blew it again and Krum entered the maze. Then Fleur. After a long wait Harry was allowed to enter the maze.

Harry walked into the maze at a casual pace. He walked to the first place the maze split then turnaround and walked back to the entrance. A few feet from the entrance, he stopped and sat down. Using a bit of magic, Harry created a light and pull a paperback book from his robes and started to read.

Those gathered to see the start of the last task looked at each other and then at Harry and back at each other.

With a weary sigh, Dumbledore left his spot among the other judges and walked over to the entrance of the maze. "Mr. Potter," he said in a disapproving tone.

Harry looked up from his book. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"While you might find that book very interesting, I believe you have a task to complete," Dumbledore stated.

"But I have," Harry replied.

Dumbledore blinked a couple time at Harry's comment. "Your task was to find the center of the maze and retrieve the cup before anyone else."

"No. My task was to enter the maze and use magic of some type," Harry pointed up at the ball of light floating next to him. "Now if I wanted to play your little game I would try to find the cup but honestly I really don't care about any of it. Now if you will excuse me I need to return to my book. It seems Sam Vimes and I share a number of common aspects of our life. Namely being assassination attempts and dragons but his have a tendency to blow themselves up."

And with that Harry turned back to his book and ignored any attempt by Dumbledore to talk to him.

It was almost an hour and a half before the first red sparks appeared over the maze. Less than ten minutes later another series red sparks brightened the sky.

If Harry had looked up from his book he would have seen McGonagall hurrying over to the judges. If he had been closer he would have heard McGonagall tell the judges how Krum had been found under the Imperius and how Delacour was found suffering the after effects of Cruciatus.

It was thirty minutes after the first set of sparks were seen when a third set appeared in the sky above the maze.

It was shortly after that, that Bagman appeared at the maze entrance.

"Potter," Bagman called out.

With a sigh, Harry put his bookmark in place as he looked up. "Yes, Mr. Bagman?"

"You got an easy win now, kid," Bagman said encouragingly. "The other Champions are out. You can win easily!"

"They're out?" Harry said in confusion.

Bagman nodded his head. "Injuries and all that rot. You win! All you have to do is collect the cup."

Harry nodded his head as he climbed to his feet. "Well in that case there is only one thing to do."

And with that Harry pointed his wand towards the sky and shot off a series of red sparks.

Bagman stared at Harry in shock as Harry walked towards the maze entrance. "What… why?" he demanded as the maze started to disappear.

"Because I don't care," Harry answered. "I don't care about this stupid tournament. I don't care about your opinion or anyone else's. I don't care about fame or fortune. So bloody well piss off."

And with that Harry walked past Bagman, towards the tent the other Champions were having their injuries treated in.

Bagman stared in the direction that Harry had walked away in before he turned to the other judges. "He doesn't care," he said simply.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly at Bagman's announcement.

"It appears that my student has won," Karkaroff said smugly.

Dumbledore looked at Durmstrang Institute headmaster in surprise. "If I remember right Mr. Diggory was ahead on points," he said. "And he lasted longer in the maze than your student."

"Yes. Yes, but it was undoubtly your Mr. Diggory who cast the Unforgivable on my student," Karkaroff stated.

Dumbledore snorted. "I'm sure that once everything has been investigated, it will show that someone else cast that spell. After all the Diggory are a well know family of the Light."

"Be that as it may, I must insist that we have someone investigate the attack on my student," Madame Maxime said.

Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well," he said. "Allow me to collect the cup before we summon the Aurors."

Dumbledore turned and pointed his wand at the cup and cast the summoning charm. As soon as his hand touched the Cup, Dumbledore vanished along with the Cup.

* * *

The disappearance of a famous and important wizard such as Dumbledore meant that the Ministry responded swiftly.

It was only good luck that one of the Aurors, who had been sent to investigate Dumbledore's disappearance, had been trained under and served with Moody so that when he saw the ex-Auror acting slightly odd he stunned the older man, assuming he had been under the Imperius the same as the Krum boy had been. It was soon discovered that the man who they thought was Moody was in fact an imposter. The Healers were quite surprised when the polyjuice wore off and revealed that the person was in fact was Bartemius Crouch, Jr., who was a known Death Eater and thought to have died a long time ago.

It was shortly after the discovery of the Death Eater at Hogwarts that Dumbledore reappeared. While the elderly wizard was relatively uninjured he was far from happy, in fact he was pissed off. His mood did not improve any when he learned that the man he had had teaching his students for the past year was not his friend Moody but Crouch Jr. He was even less pleased to learn that Crouch Jr. had put Potter's name in the cup and spelled the cup so that Potter name would come out of it. Dumbledore was livid when he further learned that Crouch had spelled the cup to become a portkey in the hope of kidnapping Potter and had used the Unforgiveable on the other Champions so that Potter would have a chance to reach the cup first.

The knowledge that a Death Eater had been impersonating Moody and arranged Potter's name to be come out of the Cup so he could kidnapped him was on everyone's lips at Hogwarts and be carried far and wide on the wings of owls as Fudge tried to cover up the truth.

When the Aurors finally questioned Dumbledore about his kidnapping, he would only admit that the portkey had transported him to a graveyard where he briefly battled a wizard before said wizard fled.

Of course with the knowledge that Harry was forced to participate in the tournament meant that Harry suddenly had a large number of friends again as each one of them swore they didn't really believe Harry put his name in the Cup. There were some who could not forgive Harry for cheating in the first Task even when it was pointed out there was no rules against using Muggle items. It was simply not the wizard way to do things. And then there was Ron Weasley, who could not accept the fact that his best friend had left him at the bottom of the lake during the second Task and had not really tried to rescue him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe they suggested there should be a fourth task to determine who won," Neville said in disgust as he dragged his trunk into the compartment on the passenger car.

"They actual wanted to redo all three Tasks since they believe that Crouch rigged the Task so I would have a chance to win," Harry said as he sat down.

Neville snorted. "I assume you said no."

"I didn't get a chance," Harry admitted. "Never piss off a veela for they are lovely and not one to be angered."

"Fireballs at their heads?" Neville chucked.

"Try lower," Harry replied with an evil grin.

Neville winced in sympathy. "So how did they settle it?"

"Go Fish," Harry replied. "They couldn't come to an agreement about how to settle it since Krum and Cedric were Quidditch players, Fleur is one of the best chess players at Beauxbatons. Every way they could think of settling it, someone pointed out that someone else had an unfair advantage so they couldn't use it. Since I refuse to compete, I suggested a game of Go Fish and they agreed to it; of course I had to teach them how to play it first."

Neville started to chuckle. "A wizard tournament decided by a Muggle game."

"A Muggle children's game," Harry corrected. "I doubt you'll ever see that in a history book. It's not the wizard way."

"Yeah," Neville said somberly. "I never figured people would react that way. I mean a lot of them were pro-Muggle-born and pro-Muggle but when you used that Muggle equipment in the first Task, it was like they changed."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's one thing to think someone or something is cute and harmless but something else when the truth is shoved in their face. They got a harsh reminded that Muggles are smart; talented and they outnumber the wizard world by a big percentage. They were scared."

"I know," Neville replied with a sigh. "I expect the Ministry will enact more laws against the use of Muggle stuff in wizard homes."

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Only if the people allow them to do it. If they want the same things the rest of the world has they need to fight for them; if not then they have all they're ever going to have. They will be a society struck in the past, never growing, never improving and slowly dying out as they drive those who want more into the arms of the Muggle world."

A thoughtful look appeared on Neville's face. "You could do something about that," he suggested. "If you put your support behind a movement to get the Ministry to allow more Muggle items in our world, people to would listen. I mean, Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived… that name has power behind it."

"You seem to be forgetting our second year. The Heir of Slytherin," Harry countered with a shake of his head. "Besides I don't plan on returning to the wizard world, so I doubt they'll be listening to me."

Neville looked at his friend blankly before saying, "You mean after taking the N.E.W.T.s?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you remember what the requirements to compete in the Tournament were?"

"Well the Cup had to have chosen you," Neville said. "Or in your case Crouch helped the Cup choose you."

"What else?" Harry said smugly.

"You had to be 17 years old or older," Neville said.

"And I'm almost 15," Harry said. "But you're missing the one big requirement everyone forgot about."

Neville's brow furrowed with thought. "You have to be magical?" he suggests.

"What do you need to do to attend classes past 5th year?" Harry asked

"Pass your O.W.L.s," Neville answered in confusion.

"And when you have Headmasters and Headmistress of 3 different schools and a Ministry employee say you have to compete in a tournament with those requirements, what do you get?" Harry said.

Neville stared at Harry for a moment before his brighten in realization. "They declared you are an adult!"

Harry nodded his head while wearing a 'cat who ate the canary' smile. "I've already contacted the International Confederation of Wizards and the Goblin nation and both agreed that due to the requirements set down for the Tournament and the fact I was forced to compete meant that in the eyes of the law, I'm an adult with full rights. Of course they suggested that I take my N.E.W.T.s at a later point in my life."

Neville started to chuckle. "I can't imagine that some people are going to be happy about this."

"I don't believe they will be but honestly I really don't care. They're the ones who forced me to compete and who failed to support me when almost everyone turned against this year and during our second year," Harry answered.

With a nod of his head, Neville accepted Harry's reasons behind leaving the wizard world. "So what are you going to do? Go back to the Muggle world; back to your home?"

"Back to the Dursley's… hell no! I plan to escape Britain and Dumbledore's influence. Travel for a bit before settling down to someplace warm and sunny," Harry admitted. "Figure I'll continue my Muggle and wizard education and actual earn my N.E.W.T.s."

"And what about that dark wizard who was working with Crouch? I'm sure there are others who will come after you." Neville reminded him.

Harry just smiled. A shiver went through Neville at the sight of that smile.

"Oh I have plans for them. Muggles make such _interesting_ toys that go boom."

* * *

At Platform 9 and 3/4, the students disembarking from the train found themselves greeted by the sight of their families as well as a squad of armed goblin warriors.

"Mr. Potter, my warriors and I are here to escort you to your destination," the largest and scariest goblin said.

Harry nodded his head. "My thanks to you, your warriors and the Goblin Nation."

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Speaking to me now, Miss Granger?"

"Harry," Hermione said his name in a disapproving tone. "You used Muggle technology in a wizard competition. While it wasn't forbidden by the rules, you shouldn't have done it. You had an unfair advantage against other other Champions."

"All of who were older and more educated than I am," Harry reminded her. "So what do you want, Granger?"

Hermione was startled by the harsh tone of Harry's voice. Collecting herself, she demanded, "I want to know where you're going with these goblins."

"No," Harry replied simply.

"No?" Hermione sputtered. "I'm your friend and I should know where you're going and if you'll be safe."

"You **were** my friend until you turned your back on me, Miss Granger. And now you're just an acquaintance, who doesn't deserve to know anything except what I want her to know," Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry in shock as Mrs. Weasley came up behind her.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she took in the situation. "Shouldn't you be leaving to meet with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"The Dursleys already know that I won't be returning to their home this year or any other," Harry admitted.

"But they're your guardians, Harry," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Not anymore," Harry said. "I'm now an emancipated minor in the Muggle world, Mrs. Weasley."

"Has the Headmaster been informed of this change?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I'm sure he's told you how important it is for you to return there; how it's safer for you there."

"In my opinion, the Headmaster can go fuck a goat," Harry replied.

"Harry," Hermione said in outrage as Mrs. Weasley said, "That's no way to speak about the Headmaster!"

"I think that's an excellent way to speak about Dumbledore," the goblin warrior in command of the squad chimed in. "Or how about he should keep his nose out of other people business."

"Stop playing games with other people's lives," Harry suggested.

"He actually tried that with our King many years ago. He tried to tell our King which goblin maiden to pick." The goblin warrior snorted. "Our King was not pleased. It was almost the start of another Goblin/Wizard War. Luckily your grandfather, Mr. Potter, cast a silencing spell on him and informed our King that Dumbledore was stupid child who had delusions of adequacy."

"Don't you mean delusions of grandeur," Hermione commented.

"I meant what I said, human," the goblin warrior replied.

"If Dumbledore was trying for adequacy back then and is now looked at as being the greatest in the world, does that mean standards have fallen?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Undoubtly so," the goblin warrior answered. "But I blame the wizard world's unofficial theme rather than their educational standards."

"Unofficial theme?" Harry asked

"Incest is best. Put your mother, father, brother, sister to the test," the goblin replied.

"It is not!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

The goblin raised an eyebrow at her comment. "And exactly what is Arthur Weasley to you aside from being your husband?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a humph as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the goblin warrior.

Harry looked at the goblin for the answer.

"Second cousins," the goblin replied.

Harry's face twisted up in distaste. "Ahhh… actually that explains a bit about Ron," he said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "And what **exactly** do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?"

"Well while your son might be good a chess, he's not that good when it comes to his school work. I had assumed he was just lazy but after hearing you married your cousin… well I'm left wondering his lack of grasping things, his short temper and problem with jealousy might be an effect of inbreeding."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth opened. Closed. Opened. Closed

"It also explains your daughter's stalking nature and how she thinks she'll be the next Mrs. Potter," Harry commented.

"The Malfoy heir is another fine example of inbreeding," the goblin warrior added in.

Harry nodded his head. "I think that could be said of the majority of Slytherin."

"For most Pure-bloods," the goblin warrior commented softly. "It's time for us to leave, Mr. Potter if you don't want to be late for your portkey."

Harry nodded his head.

"You never said were you were going, Harry," Hermione said suddenly.

"Any place that is away from here," Harry answered. "When you see the Headmaster next year, please thank him for declaring me an adult in the magical world. If he hadn't forced me to compete in the Tournament than I would have been forced to attend Hogwarts for the next three years. But now I'm free to do whatever I want to do as a legal adult and the one thing I want to do is escape all of you two faced, back-stabbing bastards."

And with that Harry disappeared with the goblin warriors not to be seen in the British Wizard world for many years. But then that is a different story.


End file.
